Gohan's losses
by Alana Quinn
Summary: This is my version of the battle with the Androids in Mirai Trunks' timeline. Starting with Goku dying of the heart disease, might carry on to Gohan training Trunks. Plz r&r. [DISCONTINUED]
1. Losing your daddy!

A/N: Well as the summary said this fic is about the fight with the Androids in Mirai

Trunks' timeline. I don't know if this is dealt with in a movie cos I've only seen

three of them, but hey, this is my version of it. I might also carry on with Gohan

training Trunks, depends if you like it or not. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. 

**Chapter 1: Losing your daddy!**

** **

Goku watched, ready in his fighting stance, as his son came charging towards him with his little fists clenched together, yelling as his power level grew. He couldn't quite believe how strong his son had gotten over the years, only eight and already as strong as most of the other Z fighters.

"Take this, dad!" Gohan shouted, throwing a punch at the left side of Goku's face.

Goku swiftly moved to the side, dodging the blow, and countering with a kick to Gohan's side. Which Gohan dodged, and countered with a kick. 

This continued until both father and son were lying on their backs, panting, their orange gi's in a messed up condition.

"That was a good spar, hey Gohan?" Goku said as he got his breath back.

"Yeah, dad." Gohan agreed. "But mom won't like the state of our gi's."

Goku laughed the comment off, but then suddenly started coughing. A loud, rasping cough, which ripped through Gohan's head.

"What's wrong, dad?" Gohan asked in a worried voice.

Goku stopped coughing and said. "I'm fine, son. Just a little cough." But then he coiled over, gripping the area of his chest where his heart was, yelling in pain.

"Dad! Dad! What's wrong?" Gohan cried, a look of pure terror in his eyes.

Goku didn't say anything, he just continued yelling in pain, his face going red.

Gohan quickly made up his mind as to what he should do, and picked up his father, with great difficulty, as he was rolling around in pain, and took to the sky in the direction of Capsule Corps.

He landed outside the large, yellow capsule house, breathing heavily, but didn't stop until he reached Bulma's lab.

Bulma was sitting at her computer typing away and didn't notice Gohan until he started yelling her name in a distressed voice.

"Bulma! Help me! It's my dad!" Gohan yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What is it, Gohan?" Bulma asked, turning away from her computer and seeing Goku unconscious in Gohan's arms. "Oh no!" She cried.

She ran over to Gohan and helped him lay Goku down on a bed. She then performed CPR on him and got him breathing again, but he was still crying out in pain, so Bulma gave him a tranquillizer to save him from the pain. He immediately lapsed into peaceful unconsciousness.

Gohan watched his father relax, and then looked up at Bulma, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I m…must have h…hurt him when we were t…training." He sobbed to Bulma.

"No, Gohan. You haven't hurt him. It's something else but I've just got to run a few tests. He's stable for now. Why don't you go and get your mom?" Bulma said, reassuringly. 

O…okay." Gohan replied, reluctantly.

He turned away and walked, head down, out of the room.

He flew, slowly, to the little house hidden in the mountains. Going over the morning's events in his head, wondering why his dad just broke down like that, so suddenly. Bulma had said it wasn't anything to do with the fighting, so what was it?

He landed outside the small capsule house and burst through the door yelling for his mother.

"Mom! Mom!"

Chi-Chi came rushing out of Gohan's bedroom, where she had been dusting; demanding to know what all the noise was about.

"Gohan, what is it? Stop making so much noise."

Gohan went running up to his mom and flung his arms round her middle, sobbing into her chest.

"Daddy's hurt and Bulma and I don't know why." Gohan said, through sniffles. 

"What are you talking about?" Chi-Chi demanded. 

"It's dad. He's lying unconscious at Bulma's. She said she was gonna run tests on him. He was clutching his heart!" Gohan explained, calming his sobbing down long enough to get it out.

Chi-Chi paled and looked down at her son, worry drawn across her features.

Gohan looked up at his mother and realised he wasn't the only one suffering and quickly stopped crying, and gave his mom a reassuring hug.

"I'll get Nimbus to take us to Bulma's." Gohan offered, feeling too tired to fly there.

Chi-Chi nodded, surprisingly not getting hysterical like she usually did in these situations.

Gohan led his mom outside and called for the flying cloud.

"Nimbus! Come and take me and my mom to Capsule Corps, please."

The fluffy, yellow cloud, known as Nimbus, immediately came into view, flying at full speed in response to Gohan's desperate shout.

They boarded the cloud and were flown off towards Capsule Corp.

Ten minutes later, Gohan and Chi-Chi entered Bulma's lab. Chi-Chi looked over at where Goku lay prone on the bed.

"How is he, Bulma?" She asked, anxiety in her voice.

Bulma walked over to her friend and tried to keep her face even, her eyes puffy from crying.

"I've, um, run some tests and…its not good news Chi-Chi." Bulma began, frightened to carry on.

"What is it?" Chi-Chi demanded, fear for her husband clear in her voice.

Bulma took a deep breath and carried on. "As I was saying, I ran some tests, and it seems that Goku is suffering from a very rare heart condition, and…there isn't a cure." Bulma collapsed to the floor, crying.

Chi-Chi stood there, trying to process all the information. Goku, her Goku, was suffering from an incurable disease. He was going to die because nobody could do anything for him. She didn't know whether to cry or to burst with anger at the unfairness of the situation. 

Gohan just stared blankly at Bulma and his mother, not quite believing what Bulma had just said.

Goku suddenly stirred. The tranquilliser had worn off. He was still, quite evidently in a great deal of pain, but managed to speak.

"Chi-Chi, Gohan. I love you, but it seems my time is up this time. I got a visit from King Kai while I was asleep, and he said I had a heart disease and that there's no cure." Goku said, sadly, his face screwed up in pain.

"Oh, Goku." Chi-Chi cried, running up to her husband's bedside. 

She started sobbing into his chest as she embraced him.

Goku screamed in pain as Chi-Chi hugged him a bit to tight.

"Goku! I'm sorry." Chi-Chi apologised, loosening the embrace a bit.

Still Gohan stood stock still, wondering why his father was being ripped away from him like this. He needed him. His mom needed him too.

"Gohan. Come here." Goku said, weakly.

Gohan looked over at his father, his condition worsening by the second. He didn't have long left. Gohan walked over to the bed, not taking his eyes off his dad's eyes, which were losing the twinkle in them. Gohan stopped at the bedside, next to his mom and waited for his dad to speak.

"Gohan, you know I love you, right?" Goku asked.

Gohan nodded, trying to hold back his tears.

"Well I want you to remember that always. I also need you to take good of your mom for me, okay?" Goku finished, in as cheerful a voice as he could.

"Kay!" Gohan agreed, and embraced his dad for the last time. "I love you dad." 

Goku gave one last, trademark, Son grin at Chi-Chi, Gohan and Bulma, before shutting his eyes, as his body went limp and his head lolled to one side.

Chi-Chi collapsed into Bulma's arms as the tears came thick and fast, from both women. 

Gohan took one last look at his father's prone figure, whispered "You're a hero, dad" and ran out of the room as fast as possible, out of Capsule Corp, and flew into the air. The adrenaline flowing through him renewing his energy enough to fly at full speed.

Gohan flew blindly, on and on and on, not having a clue about where he was flying to. Trying to get the image of his father's pain stricken face out of his mind and replacing it with a happy picture of his dad, before the disease struck.

Why? Was all he could think of as he finally landed in a woodland area. Why did his dad have to die? Why was he left fatherless at the age of eight? Why hadn't the scientists found a cure? Then his daddy could have been saved.

He sat down and cried, like he had never cried before. He knew he should be comforting his mom right now, but he just couldn't deal with it at the moment, and Bulma would look after her.

He sat there alone with his thoughts for hours, and then finally drifted to sleep where he sat, pictures of his father haunting him all the while.

He didn't stir when Piccolo came along to pick him up. Having been told everything by Bulma. He slept right through the journey home, in Piccolo's arms. His puffy face digging into the Namekian's heart.

End Chapter.

So what do you think, any good? Plz r&r to let me know and I'll write some more. 


	2. Picking up the pieces

A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for your reviews. Here's the second chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't, and never will, own DBZ. 

                             **Chapter 2: Picking up the pieces.**

            Gohan sat by the river where he used to come fishing with his dad. Alone with his thoughts, just like everyday since his dad's death.

            When Piccolo had dropped him off at his house a week ago, which Gohan presumed is what happened, he woke up in his bed and realised that the house was empty. His mom must have been with Bulma still. It was then that he realised he couldn't face anyone right now. So he took off, and had been wandering around on his own for the last seven days, keeping his ki suppressed as Piccolo and his dad had taught him to do. Although, he knew that Piccolo was probably keeping an eye on him anyway.

            He jumped slightly as a bird landed on his shoulder, chirping down his ear.

      "What's up, little guy?" Gohan asked. The first words he'd uttered out loud since his dad had died.

He gently raised his hand and, using his little finger, stroked the tiny bird, making it chirp in content.

      "Where's your daddy?" Gohan asked the bird; only half aware of the words he spoke.

The bird chirped again and then flew away.

      "No! Wait! Come back!" Gohan cried, his eyes filling up with tears for the millionth time. He'd had enough of being on his own now. He just wanted to talk to someone, but who?

He crawled, on his hands and knees, up to the clear water, and splashed some over his face. The coolness of it making him shudder slightly. 

A large fish jumped up, out of the water, making Gohan fall backwards in fright.

      "What is it with animals jumping up on me today!" Gohan shouted, taking his anger out on the fish.

The fish swarm away, terrified. Gohan threw his head into his hands and started crying again.

            Piccolo sat in silent meditation, not so far away from where Gohan sat. Listening to the boy's sobbing. He didn't know whether to tell him that his mother was home now, and extremely worried about him. Gohan was so messed up still.

            When Gohan had been crying non-stop for about an hour, Piccolo decided to go and speak to him. So he flew down to the river and landed stealthily next to the small boy, unnoticed at first.

Gohan's ki suddenly fluctuated in response to Piccolo's presence, and the demi-saiyan jumped to his feet and spun round, wearing his familiar fighting stance.

At this point, Piccolo realised just how messed up the kid was. If he'd read his own teacher's ki as evil, then he really did need someone to talk to, someone to share his pain with.

Gohan's fists fell to his sides once more when he saw that the newcomer was Piccolo. He gazed down at his feet, not wanting eye contact with his mentor, who, he realised, had been watching him cry like a baby.

      "Gohan." Piccolo began, uncertainly. "Your mom's worried about you."

Gohan cringed, and took a seat on the grass again.

      "Are you going to say anything to me?" Piccolo carried on, gazing intently at his young pupil.

Gohan sighed, and looked up at the tall Namek, determinedly blinking back the tears, which were threatening to spill over once more.

      "Is my mom back at home?" Gohan asked, in a weak, downtrodden tone.

      "Yeah, and she needs her son to be there and be strong for her." Piccolo replied, in a slightly stern sort of tone.

Gohan gulped. "Kay."

Piccolo silently breathed a sigh of relief. He hated dealing with this sort of situation. He missed Goku too, but he had to encourage Gohan to get on with his life, and not linger too long.

     "Come on, kid." Piccolo said, as he took to the sky.

Gohan watched his mentor take off in the direction of his home in the mountains. He took a deep breath and took off after the Namek, trying as hard as he could to clear his mind for the sake of his mom.

            Chi-Chi bustled around the kitchen, trying to keep busy. First she loses her husband to an incurable heart disease, and then her eight-year-old son runs away. Piccolo had assured her that Gohan was still alive and well, but she wanted to see her only son with her own two eyes.

            She placed the plate she had just washed and dried into the appropriate cupboard, and went to get the next one to clean, when she heard a noise outside.  

She glanced out of the window and saw Piccolo standing just in front of the house. He was looking up at the sky, into the distance. She followed his vision, and saw a sight she'd been longing to see all day.

Gohan landed next to Piccolo, his skin grimy, his gi slightly torn, and a face that was nothing short of absolute misery. 

Chi-Chi ran out of the little house, and flung her arms around her only child, crying into Gohan's coal black hair.

      "Gohan! I'm so glad your back. Where have you been? Don't ever scare me like that again." Chi-Chi cried, regaining her authoritive nature towards her son.

Gohan just stood limply in his mom's arms, not really listening to what she was saying. Only when Piccolo gave him a mental shake did he return his mother's embrace.

       "Come on. Lets go inside. I bet you haven't eaten properly all week." Chi-Chi said, in as cheerful a voice as she could manage, staring at her son, who looked to be in a bit of a fragile state at the moment, as if he had starved himself all week.

Gohan looked up when he heard the word eaten. He had been off his food since his dad died, and had only really nibbled at berries all week, but now he thought about it he felt really hungry. So he nodded slightly, and followed his mother inside, giving a weak smile to Piccolo as he left.

            An hour later, Gohan was full to the point of bursting with his mom's wonderful cooking, and he had also had a bath and put on his favourite dungarees, but the loss of his father still dug into his mind.

He walked, slowly, down the stairs, and wandered into the kitchen, where his mom was still washing up.

       "Mom?" Gohan asked, uncertainly.

       "What is it, Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked, turning around, a weary expression splashed across her face.

       "Um…Can I do anything?" Gohan asked, wanting to occupy himself.

Chi-Chi looked at her son, and smiled faintly. "You know, Gohan, you haven't studied in over a week." She said, half-jokingly, knowing that studying would be the last thing her son would want to do.

       "Okay." Gohan said, without hesitation, and left the kitchen to hit the books on his desk in his bedroom.

Chi-Chi stared at the space where Gohan had been, and sighed. She missed Goku a lot.

            Gohan sat at his desk, gazing at the little photo he kept under his pillow. Taken just before Raditz had come and disrupted everything in his life. His mom and dad were smiling happily, and he sat in the middle of them, beaming, not a care in the world.

A single tear dropped from Gohan's eye. Why couldn't his father be here still? Why couldn't he be zapped back in time into this photo, when all he had to worry about was his mom making him study? 

He replaced the photo under his pillow and picked up his pencil, ready to study like he had never studied before. He had to make his mom happy again, so she wouldn't miss dad so much.

End chapter.

Well what did ya think? I know the story hasn't progressed much, but it will in the next chapter, and I had to put all that in so that I could explain Gohan and Chi-Chi's feelings. 

Plz r&r and, as ever, I'll update soon. 


	3. A big surprise

A/N: Hey reviewers. I got a new chapter up already, and only a few hours after I

         updated my other story too. 

         Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z. 

                                            **Chapter 3: A big surprise**

            Gohan rolled lazily out of bed in answer to his mother's call. He really wasn't coping too well with early mornings at the moment, as he couldn't seem to sleep as much as he would like. All the nightmares he had about his dad and that damn heart disease just wouldn't leave him. Even though it had been a year and a half since that fatal day when he became fatherless.

     "Gohan! Did you hear me? Get up! Your breakfast is on the table." Chi-Chi called up the stairs, in exasperation.

     "Okay, mom." Gohan replied, feebly, as he pulled himself up off the floor.

He dragged his purple gi out of his cupboard and put it on. He had started up his training sessions with Piccolo again about two weeks after his dad's death, the only thing that kept him sane. Of course his mom wasn't happy about him training, but he had promised her he would devote just as much time to his study, and that he needed to keep extra strong now cause dad wasn't around to protect the Earth. 

            When he was dressed, Gohan trailed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where his mom had set out breakfast at the table. The table still had all three chairs set around it, as if Goku was still expected to sit there for each meal. 

Gohan sighed and sat in his usual chair. Chi-Chi eyed her young son, before placing a glass of milk in front of him.

       "You know we have to go to Bulma's today, right?" Chi-Chi asked, in an almost impatient tone.

       "Yes, mom. I'll train for an hour with Piccolo and then come back and we can go straight to Bulma's." Gohan replied, as if he had learnt the line for a school play.

Chi-Chi just shook her head, saddened by the fact that her son was so depressed at such an early age.

            When Gohan had eaten his breakfast, not quite the pace of his late father but certainly faster than any normal nine year old, he kissed his mother goodbye and headed for the place where he trained with Piccolo everyday. The place he had first learnt to fight, and to look after himself. He had actually grown quite fond of it now, considering how he had felt about it when he was just four years old.

            Piccolo was sitting by his usual waterfall when Gohan arrived at his destination. The Namek was in deep meditation and didn't seem to notice the young demi-saiyan's approach. 

       "Piccolo?" Gohan said, slowly and cautiously walking up to his teacher.

       "Yeah, I know your there, kid." Piccolo replied, opening his eyes.

Gohan gave his mentor a half smile and then sat down in front of him, his face expectant.

       "Well don't sit around. Get stretching. I understand we only have an hour today." Piccolo said, impatiently.

       "Oh! Okay." Gohan said, stumbling back to his feet, wondering how Piccolo knew about him having to go to Bulma's. He couldn't remember mentioning it.

            An hour later, Gohan felt pretty tired. Piccolo had kept him on his toes today, but he could definitely notice the difference in his strength after every training session.

      "You did well today, Gohan." Piccolo said, as he got back into his meditating position.

Gohan nearly fell over in shock. Piccolo had given him a compliment!

      "Um…thanks, Piccolo. See you tomorrow?" Gohan said, blushing slightly at the rare praise.

      "Of course, kid." Piccolo replied, before shutting his eyes, ready for his meditation again.

Gohan gave his teacher one last look and then flew off towards his home to pick up his mother.

            Chi-Chi stood ready in the doorway when Gohan landed down in front of the house. Her face a picture because he was slightly late.

       "Gohan! You're late." She snapped, impatiently, glaring at her only son.

Gohan just shrugged and picked up the bag Chi-Chi had laid in the hallway to take with them.

       "What's this for?" He asked his mother, motioning to the bag he had now slung over his shoulder.

       "You'll see when we get there." Chi-Chi replied, mysteriously.

Gohan just eyed her suspiciously, and then walked back through the door, calling Nimbus to carry his mom.

            Ten minutes later, Gohan landed down in front of Capsule Corp, just ahead of his mom, who was sitting on Nimbus. He waited for his mother to jump down next to him and then they both made they're way to the large house's front door. Chi-Chi knocked, and Mrs Briefs answered the door, holding a pot of tea, as usual.

      "Hello, Chi-Chi. Come in. Bulma's been waiting for you." She said, in her soft, kind voice.

Chi-Chi followed the petite woman into the large hallway, followed by Gohan, who was carefully looking in every direction, not liking the idea of bumping into Vegeta.

Bulma was sat on a chair, looking somewhat different to Gohan than when he had last seen her. For one thing she was fat, and another she looked like she hadn't slept for a week. She looked totally worn out.

      "Oh, Bulma! You're pregnant!" Chi-Chi said straightaway, beaming from ear to ear at her friend's bump.

Gohan gasped. Of course. Why hadn't he noticed straightaway? It was obvious. 

Bulma smiled weakly. "You got it in one, Chi-Chi. It's due any day now." 

Gohan couldn't hold back his ultimate question anymore. "Who's the father, Bulma?" He said, and then regretted it, as his mom gave him a total death stare.

       "Well, don't be too shocked. Okay?" Bulma warned, going rather red.

Gohan just nodded, his curiosity getting too much for him.

       "It's Vegeta!" Bulma said, going even redder.

Gohan gaped, trying his hardest not to laugh out loud. Vegeta, the Prince of Saiyans, was gonna have a child with, what he called, a weakling human.

Chi-Chi looked disapprovingly at her son, but underneath was having virtually the same feelings.

       "Anyway." Bulma interrupted, trying to change the subject. "That's why I asked you to come stay with me for a while. So that you would be here for it's birth."

       "Oh, is that what this bag is for then?" Gohan asked, staring up at his mother.

       "Yes, sweetie. Bulma asked if we could stay with her for a few days, but she never said why." Chi-Chi answered.

Gohan grinned. The first time he had properly smiled since his dad's death. "I can't wait till the baby's born." He said, happily to Bulma.

Bulma smiled at the young boy she had known since he was four.

      "Come on, Gohan. I'll show you where you're sleeping." Bulma said, as she got up off the chair, with great difficulty, as her bump was so large.

      "Okay." Gohan replied, following the pregnant woman out of the sitting room.

            Exactly one week later, Bulma was taken to hospital by Dr Briefs, in a capsule car specially adapted for the pregnant woman. They were followed closely by Chi-Chi, Mrs Briefs, Gohan and a grumpy Vegeta, in another capsule car.

            As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Bulma was whisked away by a couple of nurses. The others were left, waiting, in the waiting room.

      "How long will it take?" Gohan asked, excitedly.

      "It depends." Chi-Chi replied.

      "Do you think it'll be a boy or a girl?" Gohan asked, his continuous questioning annoying his mother, and of course the grumpy Saiyan Prince. 

      "Woman! Will you shut your brat up!" Vegeta yelled at Chi-Chi, causing everyone else in the waiting room to stare. 

      "Don't call Gohan a brat!" Chi-Chi yelled back, matching The Saiyan's lung capacity. 

Vegeta turned away, muttering to himself about Kakarot's harpy of a wife.

Gohan, meanwhile, had taken the hint from Vegeta and had sat down, copying Piccolo's meditation pose to pass the time.

            What seemed like years, to Gohan, later, a nurse entered the waiting room.

      "Relatives of Bulma Briefs. You can come through now." The nurse said, smiling at Gohan, who was jumping up and down with excitement at the prospect of having a baby to play with.

They all followed the nurse down a corridor, towards the maternity wards. (A/N: I know Gohan and Chi-Chi aren't relatives but hey, they're close family friends, so work with me.)

            When they all walked into the room, they were greeted by a tired looking Bulma. She sat up in bed, cradling a small infant, wrapped in a blanket.

      "How are you feeling, Bulma?" Chi-Chi asked, knowing how tiring childbirth was.

      "Not too bad, thanks Chi-Chi." Bulma replied, wearily.

Gohan squeezed past his mother and walked up to have a better look at the baby.

      "What's his name?" Gohan asked, having deduced it as a boy.

Bulma smiled. "Well I decided to call him Trunks." She replied.

Gohan stared at the baby, carefully scrutinizing it. "Cool." He said, finally, smiling at Bulma.

Chi-Chi pulled Gohan back as she realised Bulma was staring pointedly at Vegeta.

       "Vegeta! Are you going to say hello to your son?" Bulma asked, her look forcing the proud Saiyan Prince to come forward and gaze, silently, at the infant in her arms.

Trunks blew a bubble of spit out of his mouth and it popped just in front of Vegeta's nose.

       "Disgusting little brat!" Vegeta shouted, turning away from his newborn son. 

Trunks began to cry, loudly.

       "Oh, Vegeta. You made him cry." Bulma yelled, at her new husband. "Don't cry, honey. It's alright." She said softly to the small child.

Vegeta just glared at his wife and walked out of the room.

       "I can't believe you married Vegeta." Gohan said, for the millionth time that week, laughing, making baby Trunks gurgle as well.

       "Gohan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "What did I tell you?"

Gohan looked at the floor. "Sorry, mom." He said.

Bulma just laughed good-naturedly. "Don't worry, Gohan. I'm sure the others will go on about it just as much." She said, light-heartedly.

            A half hour later, they all left the hospital except for Bulma and Trunks, who had to stay in overnight, so the doctors could keep an eye on both of them.

      "Mom, are we staying round Bulma's still?" Gohan asked, hoping the answer was yes.

      "Yes, I think so, Gohan. When she comes home tomorrow, she is going to need a lot of help and support." Chi-Chi replied, remembering how she felt just after she'd given birth to Gohan.

      "Okay then." Gohan replied. "Can I go train with Piccolo now, since I missed it this morning?" He asked his mom, putting on his most pleading face.

Chi-Chi looked as if she might object, but then her face softened. "Yes, I suppose you can, but not for too long, you've got lots of study to do." She said, sternly, so that her son took notice properly.

Gohan nodded, and took to the sky, watching his mom and the others, minus Vegeta, get in the capsule car. Vegeta had already flown off somewhere.

            A short flight later, Gohan landed down next to the waterfall. Piccolo was, as ever, meditating.

      "Piccolo." Gohan said, nudging the Namek out of meditation.

      "What is it, kid." Piccolo said, gruffly, not to happy about being nudged out of his meditation.

      "I came to train." Gohan replied. "Bulma gave birth this morning, so that's why I'm here now."

Piccolo stared at the small child, amazed at the commitment he showed now, considering how whiny he was a few years ago. If anything good came out of Goku's death, it was Goku's son. Gohan had come out of his shell, and was determined to fill his father's boots.

      "Oh yeah, and what did Vegeta say to his newborn baby?" Piccolo asked, a slight smirk lining his face.

      "Baby Trunks blew a bubble in his face. Vegeta wasn't to happy." Gohan replied, laughing.

Piccolo laughed too, before getting serious again. "You came here to train. Lets get started." He said, stretching his muscles ready.

Gohan mimicked his teacher's warm-up exercises.

            They trained vigorously for two hours, and Gohan was really enthusiastic to carry on longer, but when he saw that the sun was starting to set, he stopped.

      "Piccolo, I better go now. My mom wanted me to study today." Gohan said, reluctantly.

Piccolo nodded. "Okay, kid. See you tomorrow." He said, already getting into his meditation position. 

Gohan grinned at his teacher, and took to the air. "Bye, Piccolo."

            He landed down outside Capsule Corp. Chi-Chi was standing outside the front door, waiting for him.

      "Gohan! You've been gone for ages. I told you not to be too long." She screeched at her son.

      "Um…sorry, mom." Gohan replied, wearing a sheepish grin.

Chi-Chi sighed, exasperated with her son, but not being able to stay cross with him for too long. Just like his dad.

End chapter.

How was that then? A longer chapter this time, and progression in the storyline.

R&R to let me know what you think and I'll update soon.  


	4. A new evil!

A/N: Big apology for the age it took for this chapter to come out. I didn't want it to be 

         too corny, so I had a good long think about it.

         I decided I had better put the rating up to PG-13 because I want to make the 

         fight scenes quite graphic so it's more realistic.

         Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Please just read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.

**                                           Chapter 4: A new evil!**

                Gohan sat at his desk, his math book open in front of him. The sums were all merging into one big mass of black, as he fell into another daydream. He had been doing that a lot lately and his mom wasn't best pleased with him when he did, because he didn't get his work done.

      "Gohan! I'm going to see Bulma, do you want to come?" Chi-Chi's shrill voice carried up the stairs.

      "Sure, mom. I'll be right down." Gohan replied. Anything to get him away from his math book for a while.

He jumped out of his chair and ran out of his bedroom, before taking the stairs two at a time and landing gracefully at his mother's feet, who was waiting by the front door.

      "Did you get some math done?" Chi-Chi asked, a stern look on her face.

      "Of course I did, mom." Gohan replied, indignantly.

Chi-Chi gave him an even sterner glance and then turned and opened the door. The late morning sunshine fell onto her face, followed by an early May breeze. Gohan squeezed up beside his mom and peered out the open doorway.

      "Do you want me to call Nimbus?" Gohan asked, looking imploringly into his mother's eyes.

Chi-Chi nodded, but her mind was clearly some place else, because her gaze seemed to seep right through Gohan as if he was transparent.

On Gohan's call, the fluffy, yellow cloud skidded to a halt a couple of feet in front of, the now alert, Chi-Chi. She jumped on and Nimbus sped after Gohan, who was already a dot in the distance.

            They arrived at Capsule Corps a short time later, the sun still shining, but the breeze blowing with a slight harshness now. Gohan knocked on the front door of the yellow capsule house, Chi- Chi stood just behind her son, who was but a few days off his tenth birthday. 

Bulma opened the door a minute or so later, baby Trunks in her arms.

       "Hey, you two. How are you guys?" Bulma asked in her usual uplifting tone of voice, rocking Trunks to and fro, making him giggle.

       "Not to bad, Bulma." Chi-Chi replied, although her worn face, with bags under her eyes, suggested otherwise.

Bulma decided to sit Chi-Chi down and get her a cup of tea. Gohan trailed behind the two women, wishing he could go spar with Piccolo, but he'd already had his two hours training today. That's all his mom allowed him and he was lucky to get that much.

            Bulma gave Trunks to Gohan to hold while she made the tea. Gohan sat in the front room, with baby Trunks sitting on his knee. He had grown quite a lot in his six months and he was quite a remarkable little thing. Already showed the determination he inherited from his dad and his mom, uttering whole words already. 

      "Go…an." Trunks said, waving his hands in front of Gohan's face.

      "Your so clever, Trunks. You nearly got it that time." Gohan applauded, pulling faces at the infant. "It's Gohan." He sounded out, slowly.

      "Go…an!" Trunks repeated, stubbornly.

Gohan laughed. "Never mind." He said between laughs. "Do you want to play horsey?" Gohan asked, remembering when his dad asked him the same question when he was younger.

Trunks waved his hands and giggled in response. Gohan started bouncing the purple-haired chibi up and down in his lap, causing him to laugh even harder. 

      "Gohan! Would you like a drink?" Bulma's voice carried through to the front room.

      "Orange juice, please." Gohan replied, still pulling faces at the chibi on his lap.

            When the adults came into the front room, they found baby Trunks tugging on Gohan's charcoal-coloured hair. Gohan was wrenching at the small child's arm, trying to get him to release his hair.

       "Mom! Get him off me." Gohan yelled, realising how strong this small chibi was.

Bulma quickly walked over and extracted her son's hand from the older chibi's unruly hair. Chi-Chi sat down on a couch the opposite side of the room, suppressing a laugh.

       "It's not funny, mom." Gohan moaned, a hurt expression on his face, staring over at the purple-haired hybrid, who was laughing.

            Chi-Chi and Gohan stayed at Bulma's for lunch and then they made their way back towards the mountains with Nimbus. They landed outside the front door and went inside, Chi-Chi sighing wearily.

      "Are you okay, mom?" Gohan asked.

      "I'm fine." Chi-Chi replied, a bit too quickly. "Now be a good boy and do some study, okay." 

Gohan suppressed a sigh. "Sure, mom."

He walked, slowly, upstairs to his room. Study again, he thought, I really am not in the mood for it this afternoon.

            Gohan sat at his desk an hour later, staring into space, his science book open in front of him. Chi-Chi walked into his room, quietly, not wanting to disturb him, but when she saw him sitting there, staring into space, she made her presence known.

       "Gohan! What do you think your doing? You're meant to be studying!"

Gohan jumped and nearly fell off his chair, flinching at his mom's angry face, which was now barely inches away from his own.

       "Mom?" He asked, as if he wondered where she had just come from.

       "I'll give you mom!" Chi-Chi yelled. "You're meant to be studying! I bet you haven't done anything in the last hour!"

Gohan flinched again; his mom's voice carrying down his ear and making his ear drum burn. "Sorry, mom. I have tried to study. It's just I find it hard to concentrate sometimes." Gohan explained, not wanting to mention the word 'dad' in fear that his mom would start crying or worse.

Chi-Chi's hard face softened a little. "You probably need some fresh air. Why don't you go get the groceries for me." 

        "Sure, mom." Gohan replied, perking up immensely, jumping out of his chair.

Chi-Chi smiled. "No sneaking off to train with Piccolo mind. You get the shopping and come straight home. Do I make myself clear, young man?" Chi-Chi said, giving her son a stern look.

        "Of course, mom." Gohan replied, in his sweetest possible voice.

With that he took the grocery list out of his mother's hand and flew out of his bedroom window.

Chi-Chi laughed quietly to herself. "Just like his father, always in a hurry."

            Gohan landed down in South City. The perfect place to get his mom's shopping and the people here were really friendly too. He wandered down the street, noting how empty the place looked. Okay, it was a Sunday afternoon, but there should be more people than this. So far he had seen a shop door slammed abruptly by a woman who looked terrified and a young girl, probably slightly younger than he was, running in the opposite direction to where he was walking, her face twisted with fear.

       "I wonder what everyone's so scared of?" Gohan mused out aloud, concentrating hard to see if he could detect any high ki's.

When he found no unusual ki activity he shrugged his shoulders and carried on towards the store he usually went to. When he approached it, he found that the door was locked, and the curtains in the window were drawn. He knocked on the door. No answer.

       "Hello! Is anyone there?" He called through the closed door.

There was still no answer. He was about to give up and go to a different store, when he saw the curtain twitch. He heard movement just inside the doorway. The letterbox was forced open.

      "Get out of here while you still can kid." The husky, male voice came through the letterbox.

      "What do you mean?" Gohan asked, confused.

      "Just do it!" The voice cried urgently.

The letter box then fell shut again, and Gohan could hear, quick, urgent steps running back through the house. What was that about, he thought. He shrugged his shoulders again and carried on walking down the street. 

The sun was burning brightly in the early May afternoon, forcing Gohan to squint so he could focus his vision properly. He pushed his black locks out of his eyes, the breeze blowing them stubbornly, obscuring his vision, along with the sun. He wasn't having much luck; all the stores he usually visited in South City were shut up, just like the first.

        "What's going on here?" He all but shouted, getting rather agitated.

He suddenly heard a sarcastic chuckle, and it wasn't a friendly sarcastic chuckle either. He spun round, readying himself mentally for who was laughing at him.

Standing just a few feet away from him were two humans; one male, one female. The male had jet-black hair, which fell down his face like curtains. The female had the same style but her hair was blonde. They looked like brother and sister.

Gohan breathed a sigh of relief. He was expecting someone evil, like Freiza or Garlic Jnr.

       "Hello." Gohan greeted pleasantly. "I'm glad there's someone out and about. This city is so deserted." He carried on, confidently.

The strangers exchanged bemused glances. The male moved towards Gohan, an amused glint in his eye.

       "Did you wonder why it was deserted?" The male asked, in a sarcastic tone.

Gohan stared questionly at the dark-haired male. "What do you mean?"

The guy laughed and, quick as a flash, kicked Gohan into a building. 

      "That's why, kid!" He said, laughing evilly.

Gohan lifted his head up from the rubble his connection with the building had created. His head felt like it was on fire and he thought the guy's kick must have broken a rib or two because his chest had a searing pain shooting through it. Stubbornly and with a great deal of pain, he pulled himself to his feet and fell into his fighting stance.

       "We have got a tough one, 17." The female said. "Finally!" She added.

The male, introduced as 17, smirked and charged at Gohan, who quickly put his hands up to block whatever attack would be thrown at him. 17 started throwing punches, fast. Gohan blocked, but couldn't keep up with the guy's superior speed and crashed into the building again, having been punched in virtually the same place the kick had landed.

       "Give up, kid. We're much stronger than you." 17 boasted, laughing harshly.

Gohan struggled to his knees in response. He wasn't gonna give up. Not yet anyway. He clutched his chest, his face twisting in pain. Some ribs were most definitely broken now. He set his mouth into a grim line and stared determinedly at the dangerous pair.

       "Who are you, and why can't I sense your power levels?" He demanded, his voice wobbly despite his determined face.

17 grinned wildly and walked towards the young demi-saiyan. 

       "I'm 17. This is my sister, 18 and we are androids. Therefore you can't sense us. " His tone was very matter of fact and sarcastic. "And you are our fiftieth victim of the day." He added, before laughing sadistically.

Gohan shivered. He didn't sense anything good in this guy, and his sister seemed just as merciless, laughing as well.

       "Now if your done stalling your imminent death, allow me to demonstrate how destructive I can be." 17 said, his eyes screaming maniac to the young boy.

Gohan blocked out all the pain and pulled himself to his feet, determined to go down fighting, but before he could act, 17 released a large ki blast straight at him. He quickly focused all his energy into his hands and crossed them in front of his chest. Please let this save me, he thought, and shut his eyes. 

The blast connected with Gohan's arms immediately forcing the boy into the already crumbling building. 

It's too strong! He screamed in his mind. The last thing his conscious mind heard was the victorious laughter of 17, before blacking out, as the blast engulfed him.

                                   * * * * * * * * * * *

            Piccolo came out of his meditation in a flash. The mental screams of his young student ringing in his mind. Gohan's power level was dangerously low.

      "Hang on, Gohan! I'm coming!" He shouted out loud, before taking off in the direction of the boy's fading ki.

                                   * * * * * * * * * * *

            17 stared at the limp boy, believing him dead, good and proper.

      "Come on, sis. Lets go. He's gone." He said, a sudden bored look on his face, as if he needed to go and find some more victims straight away, to satisfy his murderous appetite.

18 stared at the small boy, a doubtful look in her eye, and then shrugged her shoulders. 

      "If you say so, 17." She said, before taking to the air, closely followed by her dark-haired brother.

They flew off to the other side of South City, extremely pleased at their day's work so far.

                                    * * * * * * * * * * * 

            Piccolo kneeled down next to his limp student and carefully lifted the small boy up.

       "Hang on just a little bit longer, Gohan. Korin should have some senzu beans." The Namek said reassuringly, even though the small child could hear nothing.

With that he flew off up to the level just below the lookout.

            Korin, leaning on his wooden stick, walked up to the edge of his home as he sensed Piccolo's approach. The Namekian, landed smoothly in front of the aging cat.

       "Do you have any senzu beans, Korin?" He asked gruffly, laying Gohan on the floor.

Korin looked down at the injured boy, and nodded, a worried look on his face. He took a senzu bean out of a small bag he was holding.

       "Give it to him, quick." He ordered, handing the small bean to Piccolo.

Piccolo popped it into Gohan's mouth and made sure it was swallowed. Gradually Gohan's eyes opened, and then he sat up.

       "Piccolo?" He asked, confused. "Where am I?"

Piccolo breathed a sigh of relief and smiled. "Korin's place." He answered. 

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. He was so sure he had died. He even thought he saw his dad. He suddenly became alert, as if he had just remembered something.

       "Where are the androids?" He asked, jumping to his feet, staring around with keen eyes.

       "What?" Piccolo asked, confused.

       "The androids! The one's who tried to kill me." Gohan explained, realising that Piccolo must not have seen them.

Piccolo stared, wide-eyed at his young student. He wondered how Gohan had gotten so injured. He hadn't sensed any high power levels near him.

Gohan, realisng what his teacher must be thinking, quickly answered his question.

       "The androids said that we can't detect their power levels." He explained, carefully eying Piccolo's reaction.

       "That explains a lot, but where did they come from?" Piccolo asked in exasperation.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "All I know is that they enjoy killing people." He said, clenching his teeth in anger at his inability to stop them.

        "We'll have to talk to the others and find a way to find them and stop them before they kill more innocent people." Piccolo said, matching his student's determined face.

        "Right!" Gohan agreed.

They thanked Korin for the senzu bean and then flew off towards Kame house.

End chapter.

Well there you are. The androids have entered. What do you think? Let me know, send me a review. Next chapter soon, hopefully. Lol. ^_^     


	5. Explanations and Searching

A/N: I am really sorry for the age it's taken for this chapter to come out. I've been 

         concentrating on my other fic so that I could get it finished. Also had a load of

         exams and stuff. 

         Anyways, thanks to all my reviewers, very appreciated. Here's chapter 5.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT.

**                        Chapter 5: Explanations and Searching**

Gohan increased his speed when Kame house came into sight as a tiny little speck in the distance. Piccolo was close behind him, and also increased his speed, flying up alongside his young student.

     "Gohan, are you feeling better now?" Piccolo asked, concerned about Gohan's clash with the Androids earlier.

Gohan just managed to cover up his surprise at the Namekian's unusual show of compassion and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to the senzu bean."

Piccolo quickly put on a stern voice again, not wanting his student to go soft. "Well let's fly faster then. We're nearly there."

Gohan could have laughed. Same old Piccolo again, he thought.

            A very short while later, the Namek and young boy landed down on Kame Island, and were greeted by Krillen, who wore a concerned look, which quickly turned into surprise.

      "Gohan, you're okay. I felt your ki drop to virtually nothing." The small man stated, looking the demi-saiyan up and down to check he was all in one piece.

Gohan laughed, and was about to say something, when Piccolo interrupted, giving the boy a stern glance.

      "He was very close to a trip to otherworld." Piccolo said, still glancing at his student sternly. "Luckily, I fly quite fast."

Gohan stared down at the floor, a mix of emotions flying through him. Why was Piccolo trying to make him feel guilty? It wasn't his fault evil Androids decided to try and kill him.

Piccolo laughed. "Don't worry, kid. I was kidding." He said, gaining a look of confusion from Krillen.

      "Anyway!" Gohan said, glaring at his mentor as if the Namek had gone crazy. "We've got some planning to do, Krillen."

Krillen nodded, his expression totally serious. "Lets go inside." He suggested, gesturing towards the turtle house.

      "Actually, I was thinking we should go to Bulma's." Gohan said, looking at the ground again. "Vegeta would be a big help in helping us fight." The demi-saiyan concluded.

      "Vegeta!" Krillen exclaimed, the dismay evident in his tone of voice.

Gohan nodded, his face set in a determined look. "We are gonna need all the help we can get to fight the Androids."

      "Androids?" Krillen asked, surprised because this was the first solid detail he had heard of their new foes.

      "Yeah, very powerful Androids." Gohan said, a slight shiver running down his spine. "Their main goal is to destroy all life and have fun while they do it." He added, balling his small hand into a fist. "We have gotta find a way to stop them!"

Krillen nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. We can go to Bulma's. If these Androids are really that strong, it looks like we'll have to ask for Vegeta's help, but that doesn't mean that I trust him." The former monk replied.

Gohan grinned. "Vegeta is one of us now, Krillen. He's settled down here on Earth. Didn't you know that he and Bulma have had a son together?"

Krillen's mouth dropped like a lead weight. "WHAT?"

Gohan started laughing and was just about to say something when Piccolo interrupted. 

       "Don't you think we have more important things to do and discuss?" The Namekian said, impatiently, before taking to the air in the direction of Capsule Corps.

Gohan stopped his giggling fit straight away and took to the sky, just behind Piccolo. "I'm right behind you, Piccolo." Gohan shouted, in an apologetic tone.

Krillen was soon trailing behind the young demi-saiyan, shouting for him to wait up.

                                        * * * * * * * * * * *

            'Kakarot's brat seems too be fine again. He must have had one of those disgraceful senzu beans.' 

Vegeta walked through to the large kitchen, where Bulma had just laid out a late lunch on the table. He had felt Gohan's ki drop to a life-threatening level but couldn't find any other ki's nearby that would have caused this to happen. Then the Namek turned up and saved him. 

       "Vegeta! Were you even listening to me?" Bulma screamed down his ear.

Vegeta cringed at the noise. 'Stupid onna! Nearly burst my ear drums!' He turned towards her, a large scowl spread across his face. 

       "I was just telling you that lunch was on the table." Bulma said, an irritated look on her face.

       "Don't you think I can see that, woman!" Vegeta retorted rudely, before sitting down and tucking in with the usual fast speed of a Saiyan.

Bulma walked off to see to baby Trunks. 'Ooh! He is sooo rude and ungrateful!' She mused to herself, before picking up a wailing Trunks. "Don't cry, hun. I'll have that nappy (diaper) fixed in a second." She cooed to her unhappy son.

            Vegeta was eating his way through his seventh plateful when there was a knock at the door. 'Urh, I suppose I better answer that. Bulma's busy with Trunks.' He got up, reluctantly leaving his half-eaten food, and walked through to the hallway. He opened the door, an unwelcoming scowl knitted across his features.

The brat, the Namek and the half-pint stood the other side. Vegeta's scowl got bigger and even more unwelcoming.

        "What do you want?" He growled, folding his arms impatiently.

None of them looked like they were going to speak but then Gohan found his tongue.

        "Hey Vegeta. How are you?" He asked nervously.

Vegeta grunted. "Enough with the pleasantries, kid. What do you want?" He asked.

Gohan looked taken aback by these words but quickly found his tongue once more.                 

        "Um...well didn't you feel my power drop?" He asked, carefully watching the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta shrugged. "Yeah! So what?" He asked, looking completely uninterested.

Gohan pushed aside the need to strangle the obnoxious Prince and carried on. "Well two evil beings, called Androids, popped up out of nowhere and killed loads of people and then turned on me." He explained, hoping this wasn't completely pointless.

         "Why should I care?" Vegeta asked, looking extremely bored.

Gohan stared at him in complete bewilderment. "Why should you care? Because these two Androids are really powerful. Probably more powerful than you." Gohan said, knowing straightaway that he had hit the nail right on the head with that comment.

Vegeta looked visibly annoyed now. "How can two beings be more powerful than me? I couldn't even feel their power levels." The Saiyan Prince argued in disbelief.

        "Well you wouldn't feel their power levels. They're machines." Gohan explained, now becoming impatient himself.

Vegeta didn't like the brat's tone of voice then and was about to admonish him for it, when Piccolo interrupted.

        "Don't you think we should be planning our attack rather than bickering like children." He shouted authoritively, tiring of the mini-war going on between his pupil and the Saiyan Prince.

The loud shout silenced both Saiyans and this time Krillen spoke.

        "Don't you think we should tell Yamacha, Tien and Chaouzu about this?" The bald man asked, finally able to get his word in to the conversation.

        "Those weaklings aren't worth our time." Vegeta scoffed. "In fact none of you are. I can take these Androids on my own." 

With that said, Vegeta pushed past Gohan and blasted off, leaving a large wind behind him.

        "Idiot!" Piccolo said. "He won't be able to find them because he can't sense them. I would have thought even he should have realized that."

Gohan and Krillen nodded, suppressing laughs at Vegeta's expense.

        "So what should we do now?" Gohan asked, looking up at his Sensei.

        "Go tell the others and make our plans to find and destroy these Androids, of course." Piccolo replied, before taking off in the direction of Yamacha's ki signature.

Krillen followed him straight away, not wanting to get left behind again. Gohan stared skeptically at the departing form of his teacher. 'I don't think its gonna be that easy to beat them.' He thought uneasily. 'They beat me up so easily.' He chewed nervously on his lower lip, shrugged, and then flew after his two best friends.

                                     * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Yamacha rubbed his eyes and squinted up at the approaching figures of Krillen, Piccolo and Gohan. He had been wondering if Gohan was alright since he felt his ki drop. He couldn't understand the reason behind it. There were no other strong ki's near to the half-saiyan when it happened. Maybe he would get some answers now.

       "Hey guys." He shouted, as they landed in front of him.

Piccolo immediately spoke before the other two even had a chance. "There's big trouble but there's no time to explain now. Just follow us to Tien and Chaouzu's location."

Although extremely confused Yamacha nodded his head and took to the sky, following the Namekian. Krillen and Gohan stared up at the rapidly departing figures in bewilderment, and quickly took to the air after them.

            They soon reached the island Tien and Chaouzu were training on. The pair were evidently taking a short break because they were sitting on the ground talking quietly.

They both looked up as the four Z fighters landed down in front of them.

       "Hey guys. What's wrong?" Tien asked, looking at their serious faces in confusion.

Gohan quickly explained about the Androids and what they had done, receiving shocked expressions from Yamacha and Tien and a fearful gulp from Chaouzu.

        "So the Androids can't be detected?" Tien asked in dismay.

        "That's right, Tien." Piccolo answered. "We have to try and find them the old fashioned way.

The Z fighters all gave a collective sigh and flew up in the air. 

        "We'll split up into twos and take different cities to scout around for them." Piccolo said, his authoritive voice taking over again. "Gohan, you come with me." He added, before blasting off in direction of South City.

Gohan stared after his Sensei, still in two minds about whether they were doing the right thing or not in tracking down the Androids. He quickly shook off his doubts and blasted off after his teacher.

The other four stared at each other in surprise at Piccolo's sudden actions, before finally snapping out of it and blasting off in two directions; Tien and Chaouzu towards North City and Yamacha and Krillen towards West City.

                                    * * * * * * * * * * *

            Vegeta flew on and on in blind rage. 'How dare that brat suggest that some mere machines were stronger than me?!' He yelled in his mind. His fury clouding his vision more. 'I'll find these so-called Androids and prove to everyone that I am stronger!'

He blasted off even faster, not sure how he would find them, but certain that he would destroy them when he did find them.

                                    * * * * * * * * * * *

            Gohan finally caught up with his teacher. The Namek had been flying at full speed but, when he realized how far behind his pupil was, he had slowed down slightly. 

      "Do you think we'll find the Androids?" Gohan asked, flying up beside the Namekian.

      "I don't know, Gohan, but we've got to try, because otherwise more innocent people will suffer." Piccolo answered, clenching his fist in determination.

Gohan just nodded and concentrated on scanning the area below them for the mechanical duo. They weren't having much luck so far. They had started looking at the west side of South City, which had the most damage to it, but they didn't really expect to find them here because the Androids had already devasted the entire area.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            Krillen and Yamacha flew low over West City. Everything was going on like clockwork, as usual. The streets were as busy as they were everyday.

       "I don't think we'll find them here." Krillen said, flying side by side with his fellow Z fighter.

Yamacha nodded his head in agreement, secretly glad that they hadn't found them yet. After all they had beaten Gohan up with not too much effort and Gohan was half Saiyan.

They flew on, both feeling negative about the search.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

            Tien and Chaouzu were having about as much luck as the other Z fighters. The Androids were nowhere to be seen in and around North City.

       "Tien, I can't see them anywhere." Chaouzu called to his three-eyed friend.

Tien grunted in response. 'How are we meant to find them when we can't detect them?' He thought, agitated. 'If only we knew a little more about them.'

The unusual duo flew on in their search, about as hopeful at finding them as Krillen and Yamacha were.

                                   * * * * * * * * * * * *

            Vegeta continued on and on, not sure where he was flying to. 'I'll show that brat and his baka friends!' He fumed in his head. 

Suddenly a huge explosion filled the air. The fiery colours filled the sky in front of the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta looked down and saw the Androids idly blasting people and buildings. 'Now I have them.' He thought and dived down to meet them.

End Chapter.

I know, it was mean to stop there, but I don't really wanna make the chapter any longer. The real action will begin next chapter. So please r&r and I'll get it out as soon as I can.

Ja ne for now.^_^


End file.
